


Ceramic Tiger

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Some angst, Tigers, cats are assholes, fuck yeah, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: A small drabble I wrote for an anon on tumblr! Potya breaks a special nick-knack.





	Ceramic Tiger

Yuri stared at the broken pieces of the once proud ceramic tiger, his throat sore after the screaming fit he had just had at his cat. Yuri felt the urge to cry and he angrily pushed the heels of his palms on to his eyes, “Stupid, Stupid” he muttered to himself. He knew that it was just a nick-knack but Beka had bought it for him the last time he had visited him, he knew that he could get him a new one but that still didn’t stop him from mourning it. Sitting down next to the mess he grabed his laptop to Skype Otabek. Yuri’s mood picked up as Otabek’s face appeared on screen, “Hey Yura.” Otabek stifled a yawn, “Shit Beka I forgot the time.” Yuri panicked for a second, “No problem Yura, what’s up?” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Potya is what’s up.” Yuri directed the camera to the rubble of Potya’s wrath. “Oh Yura I’m sorry” he shrugged “It’s okay.” it was definitely not okay. “Hows training? Your couch still being a hard ass?” Yuri quickly tired to change the topic and it worked as Otabek soon talked about how hard to new training scheduled he was on. Yuri complained about Victor and Yuuri’s pda on the ice, however no matter how hard Yuri tried he couldn’t shake how upset he was about the tiger. Soon Yuri started answering in simple sentences and was leaving the conversation up to Otabek (Which is never a good thing),

“Yura, I’ll buy you a new one, just stop pouting” Yuri was snapped out of thoughts by Otabek’s stricter tone. “I know that,” he pouted even more, “Then why are you so upset?” Otabek tilted his head just slightly unknowingly driving Yuri insane. “Nothing” was his short reply, “Please tell me Yura.” his voice went softer breaking Yuri. “Okay fine, when you bought it for me you held my hand after it. Looking at it would remind me of that night okay!” Yuri’s voice grew louder as he started to blush, Otabek gave him trade mark frown. “When you come out Yura I’ll make it more memorable, okay?” Yuri smiled a bit, “Yeah that sounds good.” The conversation soon moved on and Yuri soon stopped pouting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This is the one Beka!” Yuri pointed at the the tiger sitting on the vender’s table, same ones surrounded it. Otabek felt his nerves spike up as he handed the vender the money, he knew that he had promised Yuri to make it more memorable this time and this caused him to worry he’d mess this up. He grabbed Yuri’s hand guiding him through the crowed marketplace, up ahead he saw there destination. A gathering of people slowly dancing in the middle of a city square, a man plucked the strings of a guitar as he and a woman sang a love song. Reaching the square he could see that there were couples all around slowly dancing to the song, Otabek held out his hand to Yuri and watched him tuck to tiger into his jacket pocket. He soundlessly took his hand and Otabek led him to into a slow dance.

Otabek marveled at the way Yuri’s eyes sparkled under the lights of the square and how his blonde hair swept into one of his eyes. Otabek knew it was now or never as he tucked the blonde hair behind Yuri’s ear, he cupped his face. Yuri seemed to get the idea as he leaned in slightly and Otabek met him half way, the kiss at first was fast and light as they just brushed lips. They hesitated for a second before going into for another one, this time deeper and filled with longing. There lips moved together and fit together perfectly, Otabek was the first to pull back as he placed a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. He then leaned his forehead against Yuri’s, “Was that more memorable” he whispered. Yuri laughed, “Yeah it was, it’s about fucking time you did that.” Yuri’s hands grabbed Otabek and pulled him impossibly closer as Otabek cupped Yuri’s face. They stayed there foreheads together, swaying to the music for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> So ah yeah... this sucks ass but it's the first time I wrote something for a drabble or well a fic now! If you'd like to see my shitty blog then check me out @sassy-potato-of-wonder.


End file.
